The Hunters Lose a Hunter
by HuntressofEvil
Summary: Sequal to the Hutners Who Cried Werewolf and The Hunters Become the Hunted. Sam, Dean, Hannah, and Amanda are back for a final story. Some one has kidnapped Sam and Amanda's daughter and they need to find her before she is killed. Please Review! very sad
1. Chapter 1

Hello again everyone!! This is it, the final story that all four of my main characters are gonna be together. I decided to end it as a trilogy because I don't really want it to be like the Harry Potter series, I might run out of ideas! LOL. So, I hope you enjoyed The Hunters Who Cried Werewolf and The Hunters Become the Hunted and I hope you enjoy this one as well.

As always I need you to review and let me know what you think. In my opinion, this one is the most heart wrenching story out of the three. Now let me know what your opinion is!!

Also while you're reading, say goodbye to Hannah and Amanda because like I said… last one. So read, review, and enjoy!

**The Hunters Lose a Hunter**

**Chapter One**

It was a cold and snowy day in Vermont. At daytime, it was dark, but at nighttime, you couldn't see your hand in front of your face. It was at this time when the four Winchesters were hunting something dangerous. More dangerous than a werewolf, but not as much as a Leithifold. This meant that they had a great chance of success, but the only thing in their way, was the darkness. Sam and Dean were in the Impala trying to drive down a road in the middle of a forest. Neither of them could see out of the front windshield, but that wasn't gonna make them stop hunting.

"You got the flare guns?" Dean asked Sam as he switched out his high-beams. The added light still didn't make a difference in their visibility.

"Of course." Sam said, "Can't hunt a Wendigo without one."

"Damn right." Dean said, "I guess it's time to call the girls." He added taking out his phone and dialing Amanda's number.

Hannah and Amanda were back at the motel that the hunters checked into. Amanda had her computer out and was watching Sam and Dean, via satellite, as they drove. When her phone rang, she knew it was Dean. Their plan was for the boys to kill the Wendigo, but Amanda and Hannah would have to be their eyes since they couldn't see. Days earlier, Amanda successfully planted a trace on the Wendigo they were hunting. Also via satellite, she could find the creature anywhere it went.

"Where are you guys?" Amanda asked when she picked up the phone. She was very nervous.

"We don't even know. Can't see a damn thing because of the snow." Dean said, "Are we close to it?"

"Not even, keep going straight for about four miles." Amanda said watching the dots on her computer which told her where Sam and Dean were and where the Wendigo was.

"Four miles." Dean repeated, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course I am." Amanda said, "Just be careful and don't run into anything."

Dean laughed, "Me, run into something? Just don't get us killed."

"Sorry Dean, you're kinda breaking up, did I hear you say _not_ to get you killed?" Amanda laughed, but in reality the phone line was breaking up.

"Just watch our backs please." Dean said, "How's Hannah?"

Amanda hesitated and heard Hannah in the bathroom; she was throwing up. "She's alright."

"Alright. I'll call you back when we've gone four miles." Dean said and hung up the phone.

Amanda got up and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hannah, are you okay?"

"Well, that depends on what your definition of okay is." Hannah said and flushed the toilet.

She finally opened the door and walked into the room. She was pale and drenched in sweat. Amanda smirked at her before sitting back down at her computer.

"Maybe you should get some rest." Amanda suggested, but Hannah sat down next to her.

"I'm fine." Hannah said holding her abdomen. "I can't believe you went through nine months of this."

"Well that's what you get for getting pregnant." Amanda said, "I hope you've learned your lesson."

"Hey, you got pregnant too." Hannah said hormonally.

"Yean, and I learned my lesson." Amanda said, "It's never gonna happen again."

"Never?" Hannah asked with a frown.

"Well, the only way we would ever try again is if we stop hunting." Amanda said, "We both want a family and I'm willing to part with hunting, but Sam isn't. Therefore, it's never gonna happen again."

"I'm sorry." Hannah said softly.

"It's fine." Amanda said even though she really was hurting inside. "By the way, have you and Dena thought about what's gonna happen to the new little Winchester when he or she arrives?"

"No, we haven't really talked about it." Hannah said, "But I've been thinking."

Hannah stopped talking, covered her mouth and ran back into the bathroom followed by Amanda. Once she was better again, the girls went back into the room.

"You know, you really should've stayed with Bobby like I did." Amanda told Hannah.

"I didn't want to." Hannah said, "I wanted to stay with you guys."

"So did I, but damn it Hannah you could get yourself killed doing this." Amanda said, "You could get the baby killed. Is that what you want?"

"No, of course not." Hannah said, "Although it might be a little bit easier than what you did."

"Killing your baby is easier than bringing it into the world and then giving it a chance to live?" Amanda asked, "You got issues."

"Think about it, every time we leave to go on hunts, you always have to go straight back to Pennington to check on Maggie." Hannah said, "For the past nine years you've been obsessed with her. If I'm gonna have a baby, I want to keep it."

"I wanted to keep Maggie, but I had no choice." Amanda said, "And if you want to have this baby, neither do you. It's either hunting or the baby and I wasn't gonna raise her alone."

Hannah had nothing more to say, so she took Amanda's advice and got some rest. Amanda turned her attention back to the computer. Sam and Dean were getting closer to the Wendigo. Then, conveniently, the Wendigo started moving towards the Winchester brothers. Amanda dialed Dean's number.

"Hey, listen stop the car." Amanda said, "It's coming straight at you guys."

There was a lot of static between them and Dean couldn't really make out what Amanda was saying, "Amanda I can't here you. What'd you say?"

"Stop the car." Amanda repeated slowly.

Dean heard her this time and stopped. Then he said to Sam, "Get your gun ready."

"What's up?" Sam asked.

"I'm not sure, I can barely hear her." Dean said, "Amanda, can you hear me?"

"Barely, can you hear me?" Amanda asked a little loud.

"Barely." Dena said, "Why are we stopped?"

"It's coming towards you." Amanda said watching one dot on the screen moving to the other.

"I think she's saying it's coming at us." Dean told Sam, and then he said into the phone, "Let us know when it's here."

"I think you guys'll know." Amanda said, but Dean didn't hear her.

Amanda watched and listened to hear anything besides static through the phone. Then, the Wendigo's dot finally reached Sam and Dena's dot. That's when she heard a growl through the phone and guns go off before the line went dead. She redialed Dean's number, but got nothing.

"Damn!" Amanda exclaimed waking up Hannah.

"What's wrong?" Hannah asked with a worried look.

"The Wendigo got to Sam and Dean, but the line went dead." Amanda said putting on her jacket. "Stay here, I'll be back in an hour."

"Amanda, they told us not to leave." Hannah protested get up from the bed.

"I don't care, just watch the computer." Amanda said walking out into the snow.

A few years ago, the Winchesters invested in another car. It was a silver Mazda7 and they only got it just in case something happened either if they got split up or if they lost the Impala. Amanda got into the Mazda and quickly, but cautiously went in search of Sam and Dean. She made it to the forest and saw the head lights of the Impala coming in her direction. She stopped her car and waited for it to come closer. Dean pulled the Impala next to Amanda's car and rolled down his window.

"I thought I told you to stay in the motel room." Dean said sounding a little upset.

"Are you guys okay?" Amanda asked, "All I heard over the phone was gunshots."

"Of course we're fine." Dean said, "We got the Wendigo; now just follow us back to the motel."

Amanda sensed that Dean was really upset. She wasn't sure if it was just because she left the motel. However, both Dean and Sam had been very protective of both Hannah and Amanda in recent years. Amanda followed them back to the motel where she was sure she would get yelled at. Hannah was sitting by the computer waiting for them.

"Is every one alright?" Hannah asked, but then froze when she saw Dean's frown.

"We're fine." Sam said, "We killed the Wendigo, so we can relax for now. We'll probably be leaving tomorrow."

_What's wrong with Dean?_ Hannah asked Sam through her mind. Over the years, both Sam and Hannah's powers grew so much that they can have conversations mentally.

_The Wendigo took a bite at his arm._ Sam said, _you better check it out, he might need stitches._

"Dean, let me see your arm." Hannah demanded and Dean took off his jacket.

It was a bad bite, but it wasn't too deep. Hannah wouldn't need to stitch it up, but she did clean it and gave him medication.

It was really late, so Sam and Amanda departed to their room to get some sleep.

"You really shouldn't have left." Sam said to her, but Amanda could tell that he really wanted to yell at her.

"I thought you guys were it trouble." Amanda said changing into her pajamas.

"I thought we had a policy about that. You guys wait one day and then come looking for us." Sam said harsher.

Amanda turned to face him, "Are you forgetting that I'm a hunter too? Why are you so afraid of me getting hurt, but I can't be afraid of you getting hurt?" She asked holding back tears.

"I never said you couldn't be afraid." Sam said trying too cool down.

The couple stared at each other for a few seconds without saying anything, then Amanda got in bed and waited for Sam to turn off the light. He changed his clothes and climbed in next to her.

"I'm sorry." He said kissing her shoulder. "I just care a lot about you and after what happened with the Leithifold I guess I'm just getting a little over protective."

"It's fine Sam." Amanda said staring at the wall.

Sam lean over to turn off the light then snuggled close to his wife and held her in his arms. "Are we gonna have to go back to Pennington tomorrow?"

"I want to." Amanda said, "But I don't think was should."

"Why?" Sam asked softly.

"I need to trust that she's safe." Amanda said, "I need to let her go for good or else I'll ever get back to normal."

"Normal?" Sam asked confused.

"Like the way things were before I got pregnant." Amanda explained. "Happy."

"You're not happy now?" Sam asked sadly.

"I am, but…" Amanda didn't know how to explain it, "I just think that it's best if maybe we don't see Maggie. I don't want to know how close we came to having a family."

"You could've kept her." Sam said, "I told you we could've stopped hunting."

"No, you and I both know that we will never stop hunting." Amanda said closing her eyes and burying her face in Sam's chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Haven't gotten many reviews yet so please send me something!!

HuntressofEvil

**Chapter Two**

Usually after a hunt, all four Winchesters slept in the next morning. However, this time was different; Dean woke in the middle of the night to a call from Bobby. He had some information he wanted to give them regarding another hunt. So, Dean woke everyone up early the next morning well before the sun rose in the sky. They packed up all of their gear, Hannah checked Dean's wound from the night before, and they were on the road in less than half an hour. They left the Mazda behind so the trip would be longer than it already was. They would go back a get it once the hunt was over. Since it was so early and Hannah wasn't feeling well again, she dozed off with her head resting on Amanda's shoulder in the back seat of the Impala. Dean let Sam drive this time because his arm was too stiff and he was tired as well. Unlike her sister, Amanda was wide awake and watching the sun rise from her window. Going back to South Dakota made her want to go back and see Maggie, but she had to try her best to resist the temptation.

After a thirteen hour drive, the hunters finally arrived at Bobby's house. It was almost six o'clock and all four of the Winchesters had every intention of staying up so Bobby could give them the information. He however, had other plans.

"If it tell you now, you're gonna want to start right away." Bobby said, "It's getting dark and you should sleep before starting another hunt."

"Can you at least tell us what we're dealing with?" Sam asked a little anxious.

"I think it's a demon, but I'm not sure." Bobby said, "It's the only logical explanation at the moment."

"How so?" Dean asked just as anxious as his brother.

"I'll fill you in tomorrow morning." Bobby said, "Just get some rest for right now."

The Winchesters reluctantly obeyed only because they knew Bobby wouldn't say anything until they did as he told them to. Bobby let Hannah and Amanda sleep in his bed while the boys slept in the living room. Bobby on the couch and Sam and Dean on the floor. Hannah had a very restless night considering she got up every few hours to vomit in the bathroom. Amanda would some times wake up as well just to make sure she was alright. Sam and Dean slept through the night dreaming of what was to come the next morning.

After everyone was awake and had some breakfast, Bobby finally sat down in the living room to tell the hunters all that he knew about their next assignment.

"So, I've been keeping my eyes open for any supernatural sightings as usual." Bobby said, "For a short time I came up with nothing what so ever, but a few weeks ago I found something. Actually, it's here in South Dakota… whatever it is."

"You think it's a demon." Sam said remembering from the other night.

"I checked out a few of the places where the incidents occurred and I gotta tell you, if it isn't a demon, I don't know what it could be." Bobby said, "It's been burning down some houses. With families inside; usually asleep because it always attacks around two in the morning. I went undercover as a police officer and interview some of the firefighters would were on some of the sights. They said that they found all the bodies of the families except for one child. In every family after the attack, there was one child missing from the ashes. I figured maybe a demon was kidnapping them, but I don't know why. So, I went to the police station a got the names of the families and the missing children. I wasn't gonna call you guys, but the next night…" Bobby hesitated frowning.

"What happened Bobby?" Dean asked intently.

"I found a pattern in the attacks." Bobby said, "There would be three to five a week. Last week, there was only one." He paused, "I heard about it the day after I got the list of names. It happened in Pennington…"

Bobby looked at Amanda and he knew she knew because she had tears in her eyes. She stared straight at Bobby, but wasn't paying attention to him or any one else in the room. She was trying to hold back her tears, but they flooded her eyes. Calmly and without saying a word, Amanda rose from her seat and walked past every one to get outside. She didn't want them to see her cry and she hoped the fresh air would calm her down.

Sam stood up to follow her, but first he wanted to hear Bobby say that Maggie had gone missing.

"It took Maggie?" Sam asked his voice a little shaky.

"Yeah Sam." Bobby said, "It killed the Preston's too."

Sam nodded and went after Amanda. He found her outside, sitting against the side of the Impala and sobbing into her hands. Seeing her crying made Sam's eyes well up with tears. He went over and sat down next to her, but said nothing. There were times when Sam knew that nothing he said would make her feel any better; this was one of those times. For a minute, Amanda didn't acknowledge Sam's presence, she just continued to sob. Sam reached his arm around her back and she put her face in his neck.

"She was supposed to be safe with them." Amanda said through her tears.

"I know." Sam said putting his other arm around her.

"No one was supposed to know she existed." Amanda said, "Demon or not."

Sam sighed, "Things don't always go as planned."

Sam rocked Amanda back and forth trying to get her to stop crying. After a while, she slowly calmed down and stopped crying. Sam didn't let her go though; he wanted to keep her in his arms for as long as possible for fear that she would be taken from him as well.

"We've gotta find her Sam." Amanda whispered in his ear.

"We will find her." Sam reassured her.

Back inside the house, Dean and Hannah were also stunned and quite upset about Maggie being kidnapped by a demon. Dean knew that whatever demon took her obviously knew that she was Sam's daughter; that's why no one else had been killed. He also knew that whatever demon took Maggie, probably wants to kill her or even them for that matter. Every demon alive more than likely wanted the Winchester brothers and their wives burning in the pits of Hell.

Maggie's kidnapping posed as a concern for Hannah, but she was also concerned about her own child. Everything that Sam and Amanda were going through was sure to happen to her if a demon found out she was pregnant. These types of thoughts and observations made Hannah seriously consider aborting her baby. It wasn't something she wanted to do though if she was a hunter or not, so she tried to stay positive.

"Are you sure about this Bobby?" Dean asked sounding upset.

"I went to her house, which isn't there any more." Bobby said, "Plenty of demons was you guys dead and she's the perfect bait."

"Did you find a trail at her house?" Dean asked trying to confirm his suspicions.

"I did." Bobby said, "It's like they want you to find them. It's definitely a trap. I'm sorry to say this, but I don't think you guys should go after her."

"The demon will kill her if we don't." Dean said. He knew Amanda would want to find her daughter even if it meant giving up her own life. "I wonder why it killed so many other people."

"Maybe it was just a way to get our attention." Bobby suggested.

"Maybe it was looking for her." Hannah said, "If word got around that Sam and Amanda's had a child, they probably didn't know if it was a boy or a girl or what she looked like."

"Good point." Dean said, "We should probably head over to the wreckage and find the trail. Possibly find out where it leads to."

Dean, Hannah and Bobby gathered up a few more weapons just in case they did run into the demon or anything else. Then, they went outside and all five hunters piled into the Impala to make the journey to Pennington. No one said anything along the way. Sam, Amanda and Hannah sat in the back seat while Dean and Bobby were up front. Amanda sat in the middle starring straight out ahead of her trying not to start crying again. Sam had his arm around her and occasionally whispered comforting words into her ear.

When they finally arrived in Pennington, they saw that the news about Maggie and the Preston's was all over the town and every one seemed to be grieving for the family. When they reached Maggie's neighborhood, no one was in sight and the road was closed so no body could get to the wreck. The hunters parked the Impala on the street and continued on foot. Hannah and Amanda lagged behind the men; Hannah read Amanda's mind and knew she felt crushed.

"You can wait at the car if you want to." Hannah said looking sadly at her sister.

Amanda sniffed, "No, I want to come."

"Are you sure?" Hannah asked starting to feel some emotional trauma because Amanda's emotions were overflowing.

"Hannah, I'm fine." Amanda said more to try and convince herself. "I've gotta find my daughter."

They came to the remains of the house which was only a few scraps of wood where the walls of the house should have been and ashes all over the ground. There were police lines all around the house, but that didn't stop Sam, Dean and Bobby from crossing. They went straight into the scene of the crime while Hannah and Amanda stayed on the street. Amanda breathed deeply and bit her lip to keep herself from crying. Hannah stood by Amanda for a second and then crossed under the line to join Sam and Dean. When she did, she could feel immediately that there was some other presence still in the ruins. Then, she smelled sulfur; a very bad sign making Hannah want to leave quickly.

"Guys, I think we should leave." Hannah said to Sam and Dean.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked concerned.

"You don't smell that?" Hannah asked and everyone stopped to smell the air. "Am I the only one that smells sulfur?"

"No." Sam answered, "This was definitely was a demon."

"Bobby, where was that trail you said you found?" Dean asked eagerly.

Bobby went to the back of the wreck. Behind the house, there was a field and then a large forest. "I found a blood trail. All over the grass and then leading into the forest. I didn't follow it too deep."

Crouching down in the grass, Dean saw the blood that Bobby was talking about. "Well, let's see what's in that forest."

Sam looked back over to the street to call Amanda, but she was gone. He walked back over to the curb and looked up and down the street, but she was nowhere to be found. Then, he looked down and saw a small amount of yellow substance on the curb… sulfur.

"Dean, the demon's got Amanda." Sam called back to his brother as tears filled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this is really late, but in my defense, I have had a lot of homework plus college stuff to do

Sorry this is really late, but in my defense, I have had a lot of homework plus college stuff to do. Hope you enjoy this next chapter, please review!!

HuntressofEvil

**Chapter Three**

Amanda woke up in a dark room. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around, but couldn't see anything because of the darkness. Then, she realized that something was around her arms and she couldn't move her legs because something was constricting them. She looked down and saw her legs tied up to the chair she was sitting in. Her arms had been tied behind the chair at her wrists. She struggled at her bonds for a moment and when she realized that they were too tight for her, she called for Sam.

"Oh, he can't hear you." A voice cooed softly in the darkness. "So you might as well save your breath."

Amanda looked closely into the dark, but she couldn't find the source of the voice.

"Who are you?" Amanda asked, "Where am I?"

"Doesn't really matter at the moment." The voice said and Amanda could tell it was coming from somewhere to her left.

"What do you want?" Amanda asked unusually calm.

"Don't worry; I'm not going to hurt you." The voice said; a male voice. "I just want to talk to you."

"Talk? About what?" Amanda asked tugging on her ropes again.

"Your daughter." The voice said and Amanda froze in the chair.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"She's gone." Sam said in shock and fear. "Gone."

"We'll find her Sammy." Dean said, "For right now, let's find a motel to stay at."

"We're not gonna follow the trail?" Hannah asked slowly.

"We do things together or not at all. That includes Amanda." Dean said, "Anyway, I'm guessing that the demon that took Amanda is the same demon that took Maggie. We find Amanda, maybe we find Maggie too."

They all walked back to the Impala and silently drove to the first motel they could find. They got one room and immediately started thinking of ways to find Amanda.

"Dean following that trail maybe the only way to find both Amanda and Maggie." Bobby said, "I suggest we go back and take a look."

"You're probably right." Dean said; even though he was all gung-ho about following the trail, for some reason he didn't want to do it without Amanda with them. "Do you think maybe one of you guys can get a premonition to find out where she is?"

Sam and Hannah both tried using their powers to find Amanda, but they both found nothing.

"Dean, let's just go back to the trail." Hannah said, "It'll be easier."

Dean looked out of the window, it was getting dark. "Alright, bring some flashlights though; it'll be dark in that forest."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I don't know what you're talking about." Amanda said calmly and stoically.

"I believe you know exactly what I'm talking about Amanda." The voice said, "I've been watching you for some time now. Actually, I was watching you. About nine or ten years ago. I stopped when I realized you were pregnant with Sam Winchester's baby. Figured I should tell the world that a Winchester was gonna be a father. You can imagine how many of my kind wanted to get their hands on your baby after it was born."

"Your kind?" Amanda said, "What are you? A demon?"

"You don't recognize me?" The voice said, but Amanda still couldn't see. "Oh, sorry, I forgot how dark it was in here. Let me give you a hint."

Amanda finally saw a light over in one of the corners of the room. Actually, she saw two lights; they were yellow. Amanda gasped and tried tugging on her ropes again.

"You know." The voice said, "We've never met before, but you've met my father. Your husband and brother-in-law killed him years ago."

Amanda said nothing; she just focused on the yellow eyes.

"Anyway, back to my story." The demon said, "Once I found out you were pregnant, I thought, hey this could be my perfect opportunity to get avenge my father. So I came up with a plan to steal your child. You made it all too easy by putting her up for adoption."

Amanda continued to struggle out of her ropes, "Congratulations, you found out about Maggie. What's your big plan now Einstein? You gonna kill her?"

"Might, then again I could just use her to get Sam to do whatever I want." The demon said, "I've got his wife and daughter, I bet he'd do anything to get you two back."

"You're right about that." Amanda said feeling her ropes getting looser. "Where is she?"

"Like I'm gonna tell you. How dumb do you think I am?" The demon said, "You have to figure that out all on your own."

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked confused.

A bright light flashed on blinding Amanda for a couple of seconds. When she opened her eyes again, she saw the demon standing in the corner smiling at her. He was tall, had dark hair and piercing gray eyes (when they weren't yellow). He moved closer to Amanda until his face was in her face.

"I'm going to let you go." He said to her, "Remember my face, because I will lead you to your daughter. All you have to do is look around for me."

"What's the catch?" Amanda asked still calmly.

"I'm planning on having a little bit of fun with your husband and Dean. Follow me to Maggie and you can leave with her, but without Sam. If you don't follow me, well then, I heard that Hannah was pregnant."

Amanda frowned, "Now you're talking crazy, they don't even want kids."

"Amanda, you really should leave the lying to the demons. We're much better at it than you." The demon said, "If you don't follow me, I will take Hannah from you, and neither you nor the brothers will ever see her again."

Amanda was doing her best at staying calm, but this threat put her over the edge. She never liked when anyone threatened Hannah. Now she had yet another big decision to make. This time, it was between loosing Hannah and Maggie or loosing Sam and Dean.

"I'll give you a little while to mull things over." The demon said, "Tomorrow afternoon, you can start looking for me."

"And if I don't follow you the first time you show up?" Amanda asked still confused.

"You get one chance, Amanda." The demon said, "If tomorrow you don't follow when I come, Hannah is mine."

Amanda let one tears fall onto her cheek and then forbid any more to follow. "What's your name?"

"Why does that matter?" The demon asked, "Although, what could it hurt. My name is Vasilii. Happy now?"

"Not very much." Amanda said being truthful.

Vasilii laughed at her, "Well, make your decision because it's getting late and we'll be seeing each other again very soon. Also, before I let you go, do even think about telling anyone about this plan or else I will find a way to kill everyone but you."

Vasilii put his hand over Amanda's eyes and she felt weightless, as if she was being carried somewhere. She felt herself fall into unconsciousness for a few seconds and then heard someone saying her name.

"Amanda." It was Sam.

She opened her eyes and saw him standing over her with a flashlight in one hand. She looked around; there were trees all around, they must've been in the forest.

Sam got down on his knees and picked her up from the ground. "Dean, I've got Amanda."

"What's happening?" Amanda asked barely audible.

"Don't worry, I've got you." Sam said, "You're safe."

"What's happening?" Amanda asked louder and more forceful.

"We're in the forest." Sam said starting to walk, "We we're following the trail, looking for you. Do you remember anything?"

Amanda was about to tell Sam about Vasilii when she remembered his final words _Tell anyone and I will kill everyone but you._ "No, nothing."

Sam walked a little while longer until they got to Dean and Bobby. Hannah wasn't with them; Amanda figured that was just Dean being over protective and leaving her at whatever motel they were staying at now.

"Amanda, are you alright?" Dean asked with a worried look.

"I'm fine." Amanda said weakly.

"Let's get her back to the motel." Bobby said, "We'll ask questions there."

Amanda clutched onto Sam the entire way back to the Impala. When he asked her if she remembered anything, Sam didn't really believe her when she answered. So, he used his powers and with enough physical contact, he was able to pull a little something from Amanda's brain. It was very hazy because she was so good at blocking Sam and Hannah out, but he could distinctly see a pair of yellow eyes.

Once back at the motel, Amanda avoided her interrogation by saying that she was tired and needed to rest. Everyone really wanted to know where she had gone, but agreed to give her some rest. They would talk tomorrow, at least, that's what Dean and Sam thought.

Amanda didn't even change her clothes; she jumped into bed and forced her eyes shut. She really didn't feel tired, but she just wanted to be alone to think. After a while, she heard Bobby leave for home and the other three hunters talk for some time.

"What do you think happened?" She heard Dean ask.

"I don't know, I couldn't read her mind." Hannah said, "How bout you?"

"I tried back in the forest, but all I saw were yellow eyes." Sam said, "That's not a good sign."

"But we killed the yellow eyed son of a bitch." Dean said confused, "How could it have taken her?"

"Maybe it wasn't the same demon." Sam said, "We'll have to wait till morning to find out."

"If the demon took Amanda, do you think it would've killed her?" Hannah asked, "Or at least kept her somewhere we couldn't find her?"

"That is a little strange." Dean said, "Why would it just let her go?"

"Maybe we're missing something." Sam said, "Maybe it just wanted to talk to her and then let her go."

"It would be a whole lot easier to just kill her though." Hannah said, "Whatever it wanted to talk about must've been pretty damn important or else she would be dead."

"You think it told her about where Maggie is?" Sam asked deep in thought.

"Nah, she would've told us." Dean said, "That would've been something she would be able to remember. That too, if it wanted to talk to her, why can't she remember anything?"

"Maybe she does remember, she just doesn't want to tell us." Hannah said, "Maybe it told her not to tell us."

"There are a thousand possibilities of what could be going on here." Sam said rubbing his forehead, "I'm not sitting up all night listing them."

Amanda heard Sam stand up and walk over to her bed. He pulled the covers up around her shoulders before getting in bed next to her and putting an arm around her. Amanda did feel guilty for not telling him about the plan, but it was for his own good not to know. As she started to fall asleep, Amanda thought about the next day when Vasilii would come for her. She wanted to go find Maggie with him, but that would mean the end of Sam and Dean. If she stayed, that would mean the end of Hannah and the baby. She started silently crying out of fear and hatred for Vasilii; only a true demon would make her chose between the people she loved. There had to be some way out of this and Amanda was going to find out what.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

That night, Amanda slept a grand total of twenty minutes. Ten minutes after Sam joined her in bed and before she had her nightmare about Vasilii killing Sam, Dean, Hannah and Maggie. Five minutes at around two in the morning when she took a few sleeping pills, but then woke because she heard a noise outside and wanted to check to make sure it wasn't Vasilii. Then, she went back to sleep and woke again five minutes later because her mind and body were just too restless. So instead, she sat up in bed and held Sam in her arms. She thought back to the time they met and all of the days in between then and now. The memories of their relationship flooded her mind and Amanda knew that there would be no way she could go with Vasilii when he came. Then, that would mean not only loosing Maggie, but Hannah and her baby as well.

Amanda thought over her options; if she followed Vasilii, then she would get Maggie back and there was a god chance that Sam and Dean could fight Vasilii and live. However, Amanda didn't know how powerful the demon was and he could easily kill the brothers. If she didn't follow him, they could get Hannah some place safe and keep an eye on her at all times so Vasilii would never have a chance at kidnapping her. Then Maggie would die and even though her daughter doesn't even know she exists, Amanda cared about her and wanted her to live. Either way she chooses, Amanda would not win. She would loose some one she loves no matter what.

Then Amanda thought of ways that she might be able to defeat Vasilii. She could follow him and after she got Maggie, she, Dean and Sam could kill him. They still had the knife that the got from Ruby and in a recent hunt, they regained the colt. It could be done, but it would be risky. Also, it would involve telling Sam and Dean about what Vasilii had to tell her and that would get everyone killed. The demon was no fool and Amanda didn't want to underestimate him. She knew that he was more than likely watching her every move so he would know the second she told and would kill Maggie. Then come after the rest of them.

At around eight thirty, Dean woke and saw that Amanda was awake as well.

"How long have you been up?" Dean asked rubbing his eyes.

"Pretty much all night." Amanda answered not looking at him.

"Did you get any sleep at all?" Dean asked sitting up and hanging his legs over the side of the bed.

Amanda shook her head and Dean noticed that she was crying.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked with no response. "Amanda, what did that demon want with you? Why did it let you go?"

"I can't tell you Dean." Amanda said wiping away her tears.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me what's bothering you." Dean said, "And if you won't tell me about the demon, I can't fix it."

Amanda finally looked at him, "You can't fix something… that's shattered."

"I don't understand." Dean said with a frown, "What's shattered?"

"I can't Dean." Amanda said, "Horrible things will happen if I tell you."

"Horrible things are probably gonna happen if you don't tell me." Dean said, "So what've you got to lose?"

_Everyone_ Amanda thought, "I can't. I'm sorry."

"Did the demon tell you not to tell us?" Dean asked, "Is it gonna kill us if we know about your secret meeting last night?"

Amanda didn't respond, but she tightened her grip around Sam. Dean noticed her tense up and knew that meant "yes."

"We've beaten many demons before Amanda." Dean said, "This one should be no different."

"It is different though." Amanda said, but it was too much because she heard Vasilii's voice in her head saying, _Don't tell Amanda. You know the rules._

"How so?" Dean asked hoping that he was starting to get some information out of Amanda.

"I can't tell you." Amanda said, "I've already said too much."

"You didn't say anything." Dean said very worried.

Amanda shut her eyes and turned her face away from Dean.

"Amanda, are you scared of something?" Dean asked tenderly.

Amanda sighed, "Petrified."

Dean accepted that he wasn't going to get any information out of Amanda, at least not right now. He got out of bed and washed up. When he came back into the room, everyone was awake now and it looked like Sam was trying to interrogate Amanda.

"Sam, leave her be." Dean said, "She'll talk to us when she's ready. I'm going for a food run."

"Be careful." Sam said before Dean left the room.

Sam looked back at his wife who was looking at the floor. "You know you can tell me anything."

Amanda looked at him, "Believe me, you don't want me to tell you this."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dean drove half a mile to the nearest gas station and started fueling his car. While the gas was pumping, Dean went inside to buy some food. He picked up a six pack for him and Sam and a couple of bottles of root beer for Hannah and Amanda since Hannah was pregnant and Amanda didn't drink much. He grabbed a few bags of potatoes chips and ordered a burger for each of them. By the time he went up to the cashier to pay, Dean noticed a man watching in from the corner of the building. Dean paid him no attention, but stayed alert because he had a bad feeling about this man.

When he got to the front of the line, the man came up behind him in line, but had nothing in his hands to pay for. Dean knew he was there and turned around. The man had dark hair and gray eyes; Dean didn't recognize him.

"Do we have a problem?" Dean asked with a frown.

Vasilii smiled at him and put twenty bucks on the counter to pay for Dean's food, "Not yet."

Dean's frown got bigger when he saw what the man did. He looked down at the money and then looked back to the man, but he had vanished. Dean felt uncertain about this man, so instead of doing what he normally would've done, he pushed the twenty dollars aside and used his own money to pay for his food.

When he got back to the Impala, the tank was full and he was glad to get away from the station as quickly as possible.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"What could be so bad that you don't want me to know?" Sam asked ignoring Dean's comment to leave Amanda alone.

"It's not that I don't want you to know." Amanda said, "I just can't tell you."

"What are you afraid is going to happen if you tell?" Sam asked concerned.

"You should know." Amanda said and she felt a pain in her side. _I didn't tell him anything._

_That was just a warning._ Vasilii's voice said in her head.

While Sam interrogated Amanda, Hannah sat quietly in a chair by the window watching them. Not really watching though, she was trying to read Amanda's mind. Sam and Hannah hoped that if they got her to talk about it, they would open her mind to the past events and one of them would be able to read her.

_Anything yet?_ Sam asked Hannah with his mind.

_She's being persistent. Just keep trying; I'm sure we'll get something._ Hannah reassured him.

"Try all you want, you won't get anything from me." Amanda said suddenly to both of them.

Sam and Hannah both froze. _I think she's on to us._ Sam said to Hannah.

"What do you mean?" Hannah asked acting confused.

"You really don't think I know what you're doing?" Amanda asked, "Hannah, just stop trying because it's for your own good that I don't tell you."

Another pain, this time a bigger pain. Before she let herself react to it, Amanda quickly went outside, closing the door behind her. She walked a little way trying to numb the pain, but it was too intense. Then, she saw Vasilii standing by the wall of the motel. She froze for a moment, he moved behind that wall, so Amanda decided to follow. Only because she realized he was here to give her a face to face warning. She had said too much and she knew it. She walked behind the wall and Vasilii immediately grabbed her by the throat and shoved her against the wall.

"What did it tell you?!" He screamed at her, "You're not to tell them anything. Do you want your sister to die?"

"I… can't… breathe." Amanda struggled to say.

Vasilii released her, but cornered her against the wall so she couldn't run. "The rules were simple Amanda."

Amanda took a few seconds to let the air come back into her lungs. "I can't at least tell them why I can't tell them about our meeting? They'll keep pestering me about it until I tell."

"That's your problem not mine." Vasilii said, "Tell them anything else and I will kill Maggie and then come for Hannah. I'll be back I a few hours to take you to your daughter. Make sure Sam and Dean follow you."

"They'll want to know where I'm taking them." Amanda said flatly. "How am I supposed to get them to follow me if I can't tell them where we're going?"

"Again, that's your problem, not mine." Vasilii said, "Make sure all three of you are unarmed."

"What made you think we we're gonna bring weapons?" Amanda asked a little comically.

Vasilii laughed, "You're a funny one." Then, he smacked her in the face making her head fly to the side. "That attitude will get you no where."

Amanda rubbed her cheek, "I'll be ready for you."

She looked back to where he was standing, but he had left. Amanda took a few moments to recuperate from the meeting. She only came out from behind the wall when she heard Sam calling her name. Dean was back with food, but Amanda didn't feel like eating. So instead, she sat down where Hannah had been sitting earlier and kept a look out for Vasilii. She was still undecided about going with him. So Amanda told herself that she would do what she always did when making decisions, let her heart take control.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey everyone!! Sorry this is so late, I probably lost all of my fans by now. I hate computers!! My internet went down for like a week and I've been dying to update this story for you guys. Enjoy and please review!!

~HuntressofEvil~

**Chapter Five**

Sam tried repeatedly to get Amanda to eat something, but she just sat on her chair and watched for Vasilii. After their meeting, Amanda had lost all hope of saving everyone. She knew that she would have to make a choice between her sister and her daughter, or her husband and her brother-in-law. Vasilii warned her to follow him unarmed, so even if she chose to follow, that would mean Sam and Dean would have no way of killing the demon. Still, she knew she had to try something; she couldn't just let one demon ruin her entire life. After three hours of watching and waiting, Vasilii still hadn't arrived, so Amanda decided to come up with some sort of plan.

"I'm gonna go take a walk." Amanda said getting up from her chair to no one in particular.

Sam looked up from his lap top, "Want me to come with you?"

"No, I'll be fine." Amanda assured him putting on her jacket. "Just don't go anywhere till I get back." She added to all three of the other hunters in the room.

She got no verbal response, just three worried looks. So she left the room and started down the street. Once a safe distance from the motel, Amanda took out her phone and dialed Bobby's number.

Back in the room, Sam, Dean and Hannah were all wondering what was going on in Amanda's head. They were worried that she would get into trouble, but for some reason she hadn't wanted Sam to go with her.

"Have you guys got into her brain yet?" Dean asked after taking a drink from his beer bottle.

"No, not yet." Hannah said with a sigh.

"I still don't get why she won't tell us anything at all." Sam said rubbing his forehead.

"Obviously the demon doesn't want her to tell us anything." Dean said, "I just want to know what it's master plan is. Did it take Maggie? And if so why?"

"I think it's obvious why any demon would take Maggie." Hannah said, "She's the next generation of Winchesters and that's the last thing that any demon wants."

"Then that means you and the baby are in danger too." Sam said softly.

"Sam, don't." Dean said giving his brother a warning look.

"Well, she is Dean, there's not much I can do about that." Sam said raising his voice.

"Hell yes there is." Dean said removing the colt from his back pocket. "We can force Amanda to talk and then hunt down the bastard and kill him before he hurts any one."

"What exactly are you planning Dean?" Hannah asked, "Are you gonna torture her into telling us?"

"I didn't say that." Dean said starting to raise his voice.

"No, you said _force_ her." Hannah said, "How exactly are you going to force her to talk?"

"I don't know yet." Dean sighed. He didn't have any other option, but he still didn't want to hurt Amanda. "We can't just do nothing. She can tell us the easy way or the hard way."

"You're not gonna touch her." Sam said getting to his feet.

Dean got up too, but before they could do anything, Hannah spoke.

"Stop it both of you." She said getting to her feet and standing between the brothers. "Dean, I have to agree with Sam. We can't hurt Amanda into telling us about the demon. She'll never forgive you."

"I don't care okay. I don't care if she never forgives me, but she has to _talk to us_." Dean said furiously. "She can't just keep this stuff from us."

"Okay, think of this for a second." Hannah said, "If the demon that took her really is the demon that took Maggie, why would he want to meet with her and then let her go? I think that this demon is putting her into a situation where she has to choose whether or not to get Maggie back. And it told her not to tell us because if she does, it will kill Maggie. She's just trying to protect her daughter."

"How do you know that without reading her mind?" Dean asked with a curious look on his face.

"She's my sister, I think I know the way her mind works by now without any supernatural powers." Hannah said, "When she gets back, we'll confront her, but we won't hurt her because if we do, it'll only hurt Maggie in the end."

"We'll have to know for sure though." Dean said sitting back down.

"Dean, just promise that when she gets back, you'll let me do all the talking." Hannah said. After a few seconds, Dean nodded in agreement as did Sam.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hello?" Bobby's voice came from the phone after three rings.

"Bobby, its Amanda." Amanda said as calmly as was possible for her, "I need your help."

"What's wrong Amanda?" Bobby's voice was intense with worry. "Is someone hurt?"

"Not yet." Amanda said and waited for the pain in her side to come, but it didn't. "Look, I can't explain, I'm just in a little bit of a pickle and I need some information."

"About what?" Bobby asked sounding eager to help her out.

"Have you ever heard of a demon named Vasilii?" Amanda asked still waiting for the pain which didn't come. What if Vasilii got tired of warning her and was killing Maggie as she spoke to Bobby? Amanda shook the thought away. If Vasilii had done anything to her daughter, he would've let Amanda know.

"Vasilii? Umm… yeah, I think I have." Bobby said and Amanda heard his fumbling around possibly for a book. "Yes, I have a book here with information about him. Amanda, is this demon after you?"

"I can't explain." Amanda said, "I can't come and get the book, I need you to come here and fast."

"Okay, I'll be there in an hour." Bobby said which discouraged Amanda.

"One hour?" Amanda said with a sigh. By that time, Vasilii could be leading her to Maggie. "Read it to me while you're on your way."

"It's that urgent?" Bobby asked more worried.

"Yes, extremely." Amanda said, this time she felt the pain and lots of it. She let out a small whimper and fell to her knees clutching her side.

Bobby heard her cry of pain, "Amanda? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine; just read me everything about Vasilii." Amanda forced out through the pain. It felt like some one was taking a knife and cutting her open very slowly. The feeling intensified with every passing second she was talking to Bobby.

"This demon's a nasty son of a bitch Amanda. He likes causing pain to other people." Bobby said quickly, "Is he hurting you right now?"

"Just keep going Bobby. Please." Amanda said through clenched teeth.

"He acts out of greed and chooses victims that would be a great benefit for him to hurt. Usually the people he chooses aren't the people he kidnaps or kills." Bobby explained and Amanda listened as best she could.

"Tell me about it." She said trying to sound calm. She was laying face down on the ground now, gasping for every breath.

"Are you one of his victims? Is he the one who took you from Maggie's house?" Bobby asked, "You have to tell me."

"I can't." Amanda said very weakly. "Will the colt kill him?"

"If it doesn't, that would be a first for that gun." Bobby said, "You need to tell Sam if you won't tell me."

"Bobby," Amanda started. She was choking back tears as she talked, "I can't tell Sam. I'm risking his life just by talking to you right now."

"You need help." Bobby said, "I'm on my way to you; don't go anywhere until I get there."

"Bobby, no." Amanda said and then thought on her feet. "Actually, never mind, get here as quick as you can."

Amanda hung up the phone and let out a loud scream. "Stop it!"

Vasilii was with her in an instant, "You've really done it this time."

"Please, stop, I've made my decision." Amanda said turning on her back to look at him.

Vasilii made a quick motion with his wrist and Amanda felt the pain go away. She panted to help the air go back into her lungs, but she made no move to get up. Vasilii grabbed her by both of her wrists and pulled her to her feet, but didn't let her go.

"And?" He asked in a cool, smooth voice.

"I'll come with you to get my daughter." Amanda said weakly.

Vasilii smiled widely, "Good, just as I was hoping for."

"Yeah." Amanda said pulling her wrists away from him. "Just let me go get Sam and Dean. Wait here."

"I don't think so Amanda." Vasilii said. "You might try to gather up some weapons."

"I won't I swear." Amanda said with tears streaming down her face. "I'm gonna cooperate."

Vasilii stared at her for a moment. Obviously trying to figure out if she was lying. "Okay. I'll give you ten minutes. If you're not back in ten minutes, I'll send you a warning." He said grabbing Amanda's waist, "If you're not back in fifteen, I'm gonna leave and Maggie will be dead."

Amanda shuddered at his words and nodded her head. Vasilii released her and Amanda started running back to the motel. She had to be quick if she only had ten minutes to come up with a plan.


	6. Chapter 6

I'm finally on break from school!! HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!!!

~HuntressofEvil~

**Chapter Six**

Dean paced the room as they waited for Amanda to return. He really wanted Amanda to tell them what was wrong with her, but he also knew that Sam wouldn't let him make her tell. So, he was hoping that Hannah's theory was right. Amanda could at least say if Hannah was right… couldn't she?

Sam got impatient waiting for Amanda, so he went outside and tried looking for her. It didn't take him long to find her because she was already almost at the room. What concerned Sam was that she was running like the devil was chasing her.

"Amanda, what is it?" Sam asked catching her so she wouldn't run right passed him.

Amanda took deep breaths to slow her racing heart, "Sam, let's go inside."

"Are you okay?" Sam asked not moving from where they stood.

"I'm fine. Let's go inside for a minute." Amanda said shoving him a little towards the room.

Sam finally moved when she shoved him. Amanda led him back to the room and Sam opened the door with his key. Both Dean and Hannah looked up from their seats when Sam and Amanda entered the room. Amanda looked to Hannah; avoiding eye contact, but paid no attention to Dean. She immediately went to her bag which contained Ruby's knife. No one said a word until she brought the knife into view.

"What are you doing with that?" Dean asked trying not to be too aggressive.

"I need it." Amanda said thinking of where the best possible place to hide the knife would be.

"For what?" Dean asked a little harsher and Hannah gave him a light warning slap on the arm.

"Amanda…" Hannah started getting to her feet.

"What?" Amanda asked not looking at her sister.

"You need to talk to us." Hannah said trying to keep her voice calm and soothing.

"You know I can't." Amanda said shaking her head.

"Well then, can you answer me one question?" Hannah asked putting her hand on Amanda's shoulder.

Amanda turned to face her finally. "What?"

Hannah hesitated, trying to read Amanda's mind, but got nothing. "Did this demon tell you not to talk to us or else it'll kill Maggie?"

Amanda face tightened and she turned away from Hannah immediately.

"Well?" Hannah asked persistently.

Amanda sighed, and then heard Vasilii in her head. _Lie to her._

"I can't." Amanda said to both Hannah and Vasilii.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Hannah said. "Whatever it's doing to you, we can help."

"I don't need your help." Amanda said and then felt guilty at how mean it sounded. She finally looked at Dean and then at Sam. "I just need you two to come with me."

"Where?" Sam asked softly and curiously.

Amanda shook her head.

"Amanda, we're not going anywhere until we know where you're taking us." Dean said getting to his feet.

"Told you." Amanda whispered to Vasilii.

"Who are you talking to?" Dean asked with a short sigh.

Amanda looked at him. "Please, you have to come with me."

"To save some girl that doesn't even know that you, her mother, exists." Dean said, "Why on earth would we?"

"You've saved complete strangers Dean." Amanda said, "Would it kill you to do the same for family?"

"What's the catch?" Dean asked crossing his arms over him chest.

"What do you mean?" Amanda asked confused.

"Why would this demon steal her just to give her back to you?" Dean asked, "There must be something it wants."

Amanda sighed, "I can't tell you."

Dean took a few steps closer to her, "You better start talking because I'm not going anywhere until you give us some answers."

Amanda looked at the clock and a tear fell. Five minutes. "Dean," She started letting a tear fall. She looked over to Hannah, "If you and Sam don't come with me… you won't get the chance to be a father."

When she finished her sentence, Amanda felt the searing pain again; this time, it was in her head. She fell to the floor with a scream and Sam raced to her side.

"Amanda! What's wrong?" Sam asked even though he figured the demon was hurting her.

"I'm fine." Amanda struggled to say. "Please, you both need to follow me. I've only got less than five minutes to get back to him." More pain, but Amanda was expecting that.

_Don't push it or I'll kill your daughter._ Vasilii warned in a scary voice.

Sam held Amanda in his arms and for the first time in years, he was able to get into her head for a brief second. He saw Amanda and Vasilii's first meeting, but he couldn't hear what they were saying. What he was most concerned with was the fact that Vasilii had yellow eyes.

"Amanda, I know you can't say anything." Sam whispered into her ear, "I think I know what's going on. Maggie's not the only one in danger."

Amanda made a small move to grab Sam's arm and she finally opened up her mind to let him see… everything.

Sam watched as the horrors of Amanda's life the last couple of days unfolded in front of his eyes. He immediately felt bad for trying to get Amanda to talk about her dilemma. He also felt trapped himself because he saw in Amanda's mind that Hannah was in danger if he and Dean didn't go with Amanda.

When he was finished, Amanda wasn't moving in his arms and Dean and Hannah were watching him. Sam got worried for a split second that Amanda was dead, but she was only unconscious, so he relaxed only slightly.

"Dean, we have to go." Sam said quietly knowing it would be their demise, but he wanted to save his daughter as much as Amanda did.

"What did you see?" Dean asked persistently.

"Everything." Sam said, "We have to go now, before he leaves."

Sam got to his feet, holding Amanda in his arms still.

"Sam, I don't like this." Dean said shaking his head, "It doesn't feel safe."

"When do we ever do anything safe?" Sam asked, "Now come on, we're almost out of time. Don't bring any weapons."

"What?" Dean asked out of shock. "If we're following some demon to go get Maggie, I'm sure as Hell not going unarmed."

"We have to; it's part of the rules." Sam said thinking back on Amanda's memories.

"And what happens if we break these rules?" Dean asked eying Amanda's motionless body.

"Maggie dies." Sam answered then looked to Hannah. "And so do you."

Hannah's jaw dropped. Dean got pissed.

"No one is dying." Dean tried not to yell and took Hannah in his arms.

"Actually Dean." Sam said, "If we go… we won't be coming back."

Dean shut his eyes for fear that tears would leak out if they were opened. Now he knew why Amanda was so messed up. She didn't want to choose who she was gonna lose. Apparently, Sam was making that decision for her since she has no longer conscious.

"Okay." Dean said opening his eyes. "Let's go then."

Hannah gasped and threw her arms around Dean's neck. "No." She whispered into his ear.

"I'm not letting you and our baby die." Dean said kissing her cheek. "This is the only way."

Hannah began to cry into Dean's chest.

"Hey, stop that." Dean said lifting her face up and wiping away her tears. "It'll be okay, we've been through worse than this." Dean put his forehead to Hannah's, "Just stay here and don't leave no matter what. I'll give Bobby a call and tell him to come pick you up in a few days. You'll be okay Hannah."

Hannah shook her head and closed her eyes.

Dean put her head back onto his chest and held her as tight as possible against his body. "I love you."

"I love you too." Hannah managed to say before he released her from his grasp.

Dean held his hand against Hannah's abdomen for a second before he turned away from her and walked to the door. He held it open for Sam as he carried Amanda outside. Dean looked back at Hannah one more time and then left the room closing the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Dean turned his face from Sam and wiped away the tears that fell from his eyes. He knew they had no chance of success or survival and that he just said good bye to his wife for good. Once he composed himself, he turned back to face Sam who looked as torn apart as Amanda had when she was conscious.

"Are you okay?" Dean asked softly.

Sam nodded, "You?"

"Could be better." Dean said walking away from the motel room. "We don't even know where to go."

"She was running from that direction when I found her." Sam said, so they walked in that direction to start. "I'll try to wake her."

Sam repositioned Amanda in his arms so that he only needed one arm to hold her. With the other, he stroked her face and called her name. She was still and her breathing labored. Sam was worried that she was dying.

"Dean, I think we should get Amanda to the hospital first." Sam said stopping and lying Amanda on the ground.

"What's the matter?" Dean asked crouching down next to Sam.

"She's not breathing right." Sam said, "Whatever that demon was doing to her, it's killing her now."

"Oh, she's not dying." Vasilii sneered behind them.

Dean jumped to his feet with the intention of defending Sam and Amanda, but he had no weapon.

"What's the matter with her then?" Dean asked angrily.

"I just needed her to shut her damn mouth." Vasilii smiled, "She talked way to much."

Sam got to his feet holding Amanda again. "We're here for you to lead us to Maggie."

"I know." Vasilii snapped, "You're not armed are you?"

"Trust me demon, if we were armed, you would know it." Dean said even more angrily.

Vasilii smiled wider and Dean thought he recognized him. Then, he remembered back to the gas station. This was the man who tried to pay for the food Dean was buying.

"So, I guess we have a problem now." Dean said still remembering the encounter.

Vasilii laughed, "I told you."

Sam was confused, "Dean?"

"When I went to get food this morning, this demon was at the gas station." Dean explained.

"Please, my name is Vasilii. So stop calling me demon." Vasilii said with one hand raised.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Fine then Vasilii, will you take us to Maggie?"

"Are you truly ready?" Vasilii asked. His eyes turned yellow and Dean took a step back.

"Yeah, that's why he wants to kill us." Sam whispered to his brother. "He's the yellow-eyed demon's son."

"I thought I wasted all of his kids." Dean whispered back.

"Apparently not all." Sam said, "We're ready Vasilii."

Vasilii waved his arm and Amanda gasped in Sam's arms. She opened her eyes slowly and looked at where she was.

"Welcome back." Vasilii snickered, "Say one word about anything at all and it'll be Maggie's life."

Amanda closed her mouth and bit the inside of her lip. Sam let her down, but still clutched her hand tightly.

"Follow me." Vasilii ordered walking down the road which led to Maggie's house.

Dean hesitated, "If we do, will Hannah live?"

Vasilii turned back to face him, "She'll live."

"In that case, can I make a phone call?" Dean asked and Vasilii tensed up. "I just want someone to come and get her since I won't be coming back."

Vasilii nodded warily.

Dean took out his cell phone and dialed Bobby's number.

"Hey Dean." Bobby said, "I thought you might be calling."

"Why'd you think that?" Dean asked calmly.

"Amanda called me about an hour ago. She needed information about a demon." Bobby said, "She's alright isn't she? She sounded hurt?"

"Yeah Bobby, she's fine." Dean said, "Listen, I need you to do me a favor."

"Sure." Bobby said, "Anything."

"I left Hannah back at the motel were staying at. I don't think this is such a safe place for her right now." Dean said holding back tears again, "Could you come a pick her up? Just take her back to your place till I come and get her."

"Sure Dean." Bobby said, "Are you guys going after the demon?"

Dean sighed, "Yeah, we are."

"Be careful. I don't know if she told you, but I told Amanda that this demon is very dangerous." Bobby said, "Take as many weapons as possible."

Dean laughed, "come on Bobby you know me better than that."

Dean gave Bobby the address of the motel where Hannah was and hung up the phone.

"Done?" Vasilii asked impatiently.

Dean nodded and a tear fell onto his cheek. He wiped it away quickly before anyone saw.

"Then let's get moving before the sun sets." Vasilii said, "It'll be a pain in the ass for you guys to get through that forest in the dark."

Vasilii started walking again and this time all three hunters followed a safe distance behind. They walked all the way back to where Maggie's house used to be. Vasilii led them to the forest that Sam and Dean found Amanda in when she went missing. It was already starting to get dark, but they went into the thick trees anyway. It was even darker inside the forest.

It seemed like they were walking for hours when they finally came to a small cottage all alone in the dense forest. Vasilii didn't stop; he went straight in the cottage. Dean was the first to move forward after him. Amanda held Sam back.

"What did you do?" Amanda asked as quiet as possible.

"I saw into your mind for the first time in years." Sam said, "I know this is the only way for you and Hannah and her baby to live."

"I think Vasilii is lying." Amanda said, "I think he'll still go after Hannah once you and Dean are dead."

Sam shook his head, "We have to take the chance."

"Demon's lie all the time Sam." Amanda said, "I don't want to lose all of you."

"Everything will be fine Amanda." Sam said taking her face in his hands. "Just get Maggie and get out of here. Don't stay."

Amanda felt like she should be crying, but for some reason, not a single tear escaped her hazel eyes. "Sam, I'd rather lose Maggie than you."

"If we leave now, Hannah will die too." Sam reminded her. "I know you don't want to lose your sister."

Amanda lowered her head into Sam's chest, but still, no tears came. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and had no intention of letting him go. Sam kissed the top of her head and put his arms around her back.

"Let's go get our daughter." Sam said soothingly.

Amanda shook her head. She didn't want to go inside the cottage. She wanted to run as far away as possible with Sam and forget about a life with demons. She wanted to forget everything, but that was easier said than done. If they left, she would think everyday of how she let Hannah down.

"Amanda," Sam started trying to loosen her grip on him, but she wasn't letting go. "Please, let's go get Maggie."

Amanda shook her head again and tried to cry. _Am I not even gonna shed a tear? My husband's about to die and I can't even cry about it?_

"I don't want you to cry for me Amanda." Sam said reading her thoughts.

"You deserve at least one from me." Amanda said, "I will cry."

Sam tried again to loosen her grip; she was being persistent, but he this time he used more of his strength and she released him. "No, you won't."

Amanda looked into his eyes and finally started to feel the tears well up.

"Let's go." Sam said leading her to the cottage.

Amanda stepped in front of him and pulled his face to hers. She ran her fingers through his hair so he couldn't escape. He didn't even try; he wrapped his arms around her again and held her as tightly as possible. His grip made it harder for her to breathe, but she didn't dare object. They tried to make their final kiss as long as possible. They only released each other when they heard Vasilii behind them.

"Do you want Maggie or not?" Vasilii asked harshly.

Amanda gave him a dark look, but said nothing.

"Let us as least say good bye." Sam said and Amanda realized he was saying her thoughts for her.

"Well, enough of that." Vasilii said, "Come in."

Amanda turned back to Sam. He sighed and led her into the cottage with no hope of leaving with her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hannah hadn't moved from the spot where she said goodbye to Dean. She starred at the closed door which he left through. When she convinced herself that she really would never see his again, the tears came full force. She fell to her knees and sobbed into the floor. She cried so hard that her whole body shook from head to toe. She clenched her hands into tight fists intertwined into her hair. Her mind was out of control; she didn't want to think about Dean dying, but everything she tried to think about always led her back to Dean.

And Amanda, she would be feeling the same way when she would come back into consciousness and saw Sam dead. How could either of them live without their significant Winchester? Sure, Hannah would have her baby and Amanda would have Maggie, but was that really enough?

She didn't know how long she was crying for or when she fell asleep. Hannah woke to the sound of banging on the door. She made no move to go and answer it. Whoever it was probably just wanted her to keep it down because she was crying loudly. Then, she heard Bobby's voice from the other side.

"Hannah, it's Bobby." He said, "Open up."

Hannah struggled to her feet and peeked through the hole in the door to make sure it was Bobby. She saw him standing there, but knew they were dealing with a demon and wanted to make sure he wasn't being possessed.

"Cristo." Hannah said loudly.

"Hannah, I'm not possessed." Bobby said, "Dean called me and told me to pick you up. He wants me to take you to my house until he comes to get you."

Hannah opened the door, "He won't be coming to get me."

"What?" Bobby asked with a look of shock on his face.

Hannah sniffed, "They went to go get Maggie, but in exchange, the demon wants to kill them. It's letting Amanda leave with Maggie."

"Did they take any weapons?" Bobby asked worried.

"No, the demon doesn't want them armed." Hannah explained letting Bobby into the motel room. "All of my stuff is packed, I want to leave."

Hannah pulled her bag onto the bed and made sure everything was in it. Then, she took Dean's and found the colt sitting on top of his clothes. She dug a little deeper into his bag in search of Ruby's knife, but found nothing. She remembered Amanda taking it from her bag and went to check if it was still in there.

"Huh." Hannah said dropping Amanda's bag.

"What is it?" Bobby asked with sadness in his voice.

Hannah looked at him, "Ruby's knife… it's gone."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

As she walked towards the cottage, Amanda reached down the back of her shirt and felt Ruby's knife between her skin and her jeans. So far, everything was going according to her plan. After careful thought, Amanda realized that the only way for Vasilii not to notice her bringing a weapon was if she wasn't conscious when she met back up with him. She still kept Dean in the dark, but while Sam was reading her thoughts, Amanda let him know a little of her plan and told him to keep her close in case Vasilii did try to search her. Amanda hoped that she had done enough stalling for Bobby to get to Hannah and be back home before Vasilii found out the truth.

Still holding Sam's hand, Amanda went into the cottage and found that she recognized the inside room. It was where Vasilii and she had their first meeting. She saw Dean standing in the corner completely alert and defensive. Vasilii closed the door once Amanda and Sam entered and said an incantation to seal it. Then, the demon walked across the room to another door and opened it.

"Well, come on Amanda." Vasilii said, "You boys stay here."

Amanda squeezed Sam's hand in hers. She wasn't going to leave him for one second.

"Let's go!" Vasilii demanded forcefully.

Amanda moved slowly in front of Sam still with his hand in hers. She moved his hand behind her back. "I'm not coming back into this room once I leave am I?"

Vasilii rolled his eyes, "Well, I was debating with myself about having you watch them die, but I figured I owed you a little something for all of the trouble I've given you."

"How thoughtful." Amanda sneered moving her hand to Sam's wrist so he could feel the knife she was hiding. _The second he attacks you, use it._ She silently demanded of Sam.

_Just get yourself out._ Sam answered her grasping the knife.

"Are you ready now?" Vasilii asked irritated.

Amanda sighed and stayed in front of Sam until he had the knife hidden behind his back. "Yes." She said weakly.

She turned back to kiss Sam once more. Then, she turned to Dean who was desperately holding in his tears.

"I'm so sorry I put you through this." Amanda said to him. "Please forgive me."

"This isn't your fault Amanda." Dean said, "No one should have to make a choice like you had to. And it wasn't even your choice for this to happen, we made that for you."

Amanda let a tear fall and gave Dean a hug. "You saved my life once. I tried my hardest to repay you for that."

"I know." Dean said, "Just go get your daughter. And take care of Hannah and my child once it's born."

"I will." Amanda said wiping away her tears. She turned to face Vasilii who looked at her with a look of boredom. "Okay, I'm ready now."

Vasilii opened the door and gestured for Amanda to step through. She slowly made her way to the door. Once she was close enough, Vasilii pushed her the rest of the way in and slammed the door shut.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hannah looked up at Bobby hopefully. She knew Amanda had a plan all along and apparently, that plan was currently in action.

"I have to contact Sam." Hannah said sitting on a bed. She shut her eyes and concentrated hard on Sam. After a second, they were connected. _Where are you?_

_A cottage in the forest behind Maggie's neighborhood._

_Do you know that Amanda has Ruby's knife?_

_Not anymore. I have it. She told me her plan; she want me to use the knife to kill Vasilii and you need to go to Bobby's and get inside that demon- proof room he has in his basement. Quickly!_

_What if the knife isn't good enough? I still have the colt, I can come and help._

_Hannah that's the last thing any of us want you to do. It will be safer for you and the baby if you go to Bobby's now._

_Vasilii won't suspect that I'm coming and I can shoot him before someone potentially gets hurt. What if Vasilii goes for Dean first? That leaves him defenseless._

_I'm sticking close to him; Vasilii won't be able to hurt him without getting through me._

_Vasilii is a demon Sam._

_I know Hannah. Just go now, we can make it out of this._

Sam closed the connection between the two of them. Hannah blinked back into reality and found herself still in the motel room. Bobby was sitting at the table watching her.

"So, what did he say?" Bobby asked immediately.

Hannah sighed, "He wants me to bring the colt and surprise attack the demon."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amanda pounded against the door trying to get back inside the room for a few seconds. She heard Vasilii laughing at her on the other end. At least she knew he hadn't started his attack yet. She turned away from the door and looked at the new room she was in. It was dark, so she searched for a light switch. She found it on the wall next to her. When she turned it on and looked around, she saw a bedroom. The bed was covered in blood and the walls had blood hand prints on them. She moved farther into the room and noticed a pile of sheets in the corner. She moved towards them in the hopes that Maggie would be under them.

When she removed the sheets, she let out a loud scream. Amanda uncovered all of the other children that Vasilii kidnapped; they were all dead and each of them skinned. Amanda moved back to the door and kicked it violently.

"You son of a bitch!" Amanda screamed at the top of her lungs in the hoped that Vasilii would hear her.

He did. "I had to find your girl Amanda. When I took these children and figured out that they were the right kids, I had no use for them. So I took care of them."

"Children! Innocent children!" Amanda yelled some more.

Vasilii laughed, "Demon. Evil demon."

Amanda kicked the door again in rage.

"Stop bitching and find your daughter Amanda." Vasilii said, "You might want to hurry unless you want to hear the sound of your husband dying."

Amanda let out another cry and fell to her knees against the door. She took deep breaths and calmed herself. When she turned to sit down, she noticed something under the bed. She crawled to the edge and pushed the sheets off of the floor. There, cowering under the bed was a little girl. Amanda reached under and grabbed her by her shoulder. The girl whimpered, but didn't move. Amanda pulled her gently out from under the bed and turned her to look at her face. The second she did, she knew it was Maggie. She saw Sam's blue eyes and her mouth. Instinctively, Amanda embraced her daughter, but it only frightened Maggie.

"It's okay Maggie." Amanda said soothingly, "I'm here to help you."

Maggie whimpered a little more, so Amanda rocked her gently in her arms. After a minute, Maggie clenched onto Amanda and stopped whimpering. Amanda studied her daughter's condition a little further. She seemed to be unharmed; no open wounds or bruises anywhere. She was very thin though, and her hair was matted.

"I'm gonna get you to a doctor." Amanda whispered gently to her daughter. Very carefully, she picked the girl up from the ground and began looking for an exit. There were no other doors in the room besides the one she came through. She walked back to the door. "Open up."

She heard Vasilii on the other end, "Oh, do you have her?"

"Yes." Amanda said flatly. "Let us out."

"Can't." Vasilii said, "Not until I kill the Winchester boys."

Amanda sighed, "You promised."

Vasilii laughed, "Hello… demon."

Amanda let another tear fall when she heard Dean speak.

"So what are you waiting for then?" He said sounding calm.

Vasilii turned to face the brothers. Sam had joined Dean in his corner and he was ready to defend them whenever the battle would start. He had both hands at his side so as not to draw attention to the knife behind his back.

"I want to have some fun with you boys first." Vasilii said, "You don't know how long I've waited for this."

Dean smirked, "Well, we're alone now and no one is coming to save us. Looks like it's your lucky day."

"Sure is." Vasilii said, "This is for you dad."

Without warning, Vasilii used his telekinesis to throw Sam and Dean into opposite walls so they were split up. Reacting very quickly, Sam jumped to his feet and ran to his brother only to be thrown aside again. Vasilii pinned them against their walls and talked loudly so Amanda could hear him.

"Which one first?" Vasilii asked himself. "I thought this would be an easy choice considering you Sam are Amanda's husband and I really want her to hear you suffer. On the other hand, you Dean are the one that pulled the trigger and killed my father. What to do?"

"If you want her to hear me suffer, then do it." Sam said, "You'll have plenty of time to kill Dean after me."

Vasilii smiled, "That's true." He took a few steps toward Sam.

Sam suddenly felt a sharp pain in his chest and he let out a cry of pain. It was unbearable to even try and complete Amanda's plan, but Sam had to try. Using his advanced abilities, he pulled himself free of the wall and broke Vasilii's concentration on the torture. He then reached back and grabbed the knife just as Vasilii was bearing down on him. He slashed the knife forward, but missed Vasilii. The demon stopped short and was in shock to see the knife. He reached out his hand and the knife flew into it.

Instead of going after Sam, Vasilii went to the door and opened it. Sam saw Amanda holding Maggie in her arms on the other side. Vasilii closed the door behind him.

"I thought I said no weapons?" Vasilii said angrily.

Amanda held Maggie close to her body, "It's a knife, that's not considered a weapon for your kind. It's not like it can kill you."

"You don't think I know whose knife this is?" Vasilii asked, "Do you honestly think I'm that stupid?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Amanda asked cockishly.

Vasilii smirked and waved his hand. Maggie began to scream and hold her head in between her hands.

"My head! My head!" Maggie cried in pain and Amanda held her tighter.

"Stop it!" Amanda yelled at the demon, "We had a deal; you have Sam and Dean now let us go!"

"You broke the rules by bringing a knife Amanda." Vasilii said, "That means your daughter dies. Along with Hannah once I'm done with Sam and Dean."

Amanda couldn't say anything to change his mind. Vasilii would kill Maggie in her arms unless she did something. She put Maggie on the floor and charged into Vasilii and with enough force, they crashed through the closed door. The knife went flying from Vasilii's hand and Maggie's torture ended. Dean was also off of his wall and he immediately ran for the knife.

Vasilii was in shock for a second after Amanda tackled him. Once he was out, He grabbed Amanda around her throat and flung her to the floor.

"You bitch." He said tightening his grip. Amanda struggled to free herself, but he was too strong for her.

Dean came at Vasilii with the knife, but the demon was ready and flung him through one of the windows. Sam attacked just after Dean; Vasilii didn't have good enough reflexes, but he barely felt when Sam kicked him in the face. Keeping one hand constricting Amanda's throat, he reach for Sam with the other. Sam dropped to his knees and found that he suddenly couldn't breathe either. Vasilii focused again on Amanda who was starting to stop struggling. He figured she was just about out to die and he smiled to himself. Then, Vasilii heard a pop and he felt pain in his arm so he released Amanda's throat. He looked up; Hannah was at the broken window with the colt raised. Her shot didn't kill Vasilii, but it wounded him badly. Not bad enough though that he couldn't attack her. With his good arm, Vasilii reached out to Hannah and she felt herself being pulled through the window towards the demon. Vasilii pinned her against the wall and when Sam tried again to defend the girls, Vasilii threw him out the same window as Dean.

"You know, I was wondering how this whole thing was gonna play out." Vasilii said to Hannah. "I never wanted to kill Amanda, but she really pushed my limits."

Hannah looked down at Amanda who was still. "She's not dead. Or else I wouldn't be able to hear her thoughts."

Vasilii frowned, "She has no air so even if she is alive, she only has about a minute before death takes her."

Hannah's eyes filled with tears.

"Now, I guess I better take care of you. Then I'll see in your husbands are still alive." Vasilii said, "And if they are, they'll share your fate."

"They'll kill you." Hannah said as a warning.

"We'll see." Vasilii said putting his hand on Hannah's chest. Swiftly, he pushed his hand through Hannah's skin.

She cried out at the top of her lungs. The pain was the worst thing imaginable multiplied by a million. She could feel his hand around her heart and she knew what he was going to do. He smiled at her pain, but then frowned when he heard some one behind him. Before he could turn to look, Vasilii heard another loud pop and all went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

When Hannah was being pulled through the window, she dropped the colt on the ground. Bobby had picked it up and ran into the house to defend Hannah. Just as the demon was about to finish Hannah off, Bobby aimed and shot it in the head. Slowly, Vasilii fell lifeless to the floor. Hannah was relieved, but still had a lot of pain and was losing blood fast. Dean came through the door behind Bobby and immediately went to her side.

"Hannah." Dean said as his wife sled down the wall into a sitting position.

"Dean, Amanda's dying." Hannah said, "She needs air. Help her."

Dean went over to Amanda's body, still not moving. Dean checked for a pulse, but got nothing. He tilted her head back and started giving her CPR.

After a few seconds, Sam came staggering into the room and saw Dean trying to bring his wife back from the dead. He stood in the doorway and began to pray silently. Bobby went over to Hannah and tried to stop the bleeding in her chest. He checked her wound; it all looked pretty bad to him, but they wouldn't know how bad until they got her to the E.R.

"We gotta get Hannah to the hospital. Now." Bobby said to both Sam and Dean.

Sam looked over to Bobby, "Did you guys drive here?"

"Yes." Bobby said with a nod.

Sam walked over to Dean who was still trying to get Amanda to breathe. "Dean, go take care of Hannah. I'll keep trying."

Dean stopped and Sam immediately took his place. He got to his feet and went to Hannah.

"What about Maggie?" Hannah asked weakly.

"I'll get her." Bobby said going to the other room. He found Maggie crouched in one of the corners of the room. "It's okay Maggie. I'm Bobby, I'm gonna take you to the hospital."

Maggie cautiously came out from the corner and Bobby picked her up. Back in the other room, Dean was gone with Hannah and Sam was still on the floor with Amanda.

"Sam," Bobby started, "maybe you should stop."

"I'm not giving up Bobby." Sam said quickly. "She can come back. She's strong enough."

Bobby sighed and left Sam alone. He carried Maggie back to his car where Dean had Hannah in the back seat with a towel over her chest.

"Where are they?" Dean asked looking around for Sam and Amanda.

"He's still trying to bring her back." Bobby said with a frown. He put Maggie in the passenger's seat and got in behind the wheel.

"We're just gonna leave them?" Dean asked not bothering to hold back his tears anymore.

"We have to take care of Hannah." Bobby said, "If Amanda comes back, Sam knows where the hospital is."

"She's coming back." Hannah said, "I know she is."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

After Bobby left, Sam continued his efforts to revive his wife. He knew it was probably no good and that she was already to far gone. However, he needed to try a little longer.

"Come on, don't do this." Sam said in between breaths. "You're strong, just take one breath."

Amanda remained lifeless at his side. It was well over a minute, but Sam continued. He pounded against her chest maybe a little too hard and concentrated all of his energy on bringing her back. The next breath he gave her, Amanda finally took one on her own.

She gulped down air and Sam was relieved when he felt a strong pulse. He broke down into tears and called her name.

"Amanda, open your eyes." Sam said wiping at his eyes.

Amanda did so, "Sam."

"Shh, it's okay." Sam said, "Everything is fine." Not quite true.

"Vasilii?" Amanda asked and her eyes began to scan the room.

"Dead." Sam answered. "Hannah brought the colt."

Amanda frowned at him, "Hannah was here."

"Yeah." Sam didn't want to tell Amanda that her sister was badly injured, but she would find out sooner or later. "She's hurt. Vasilii almost killed her."

Amanda shook her head, "Dumb broad. I kept tell her she would get herself killed."

"We don't know how badly she's hurt. Dean's taking her to the hospital now." Sam said, "And they've got Maggie. She's safe."

"Are you hurt?" Amanda asked her husband.

"I'm fine really." Sam said, "Let's get you to the hospital now."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Once Bobby, Dean and Hannah got to the E.R., Dean made up a bogus story about a car accident and they immediately got Hannah in to see a doctor. They checked Dean as well, but he only had a few cuts and was released. He and Bobby then waited in the waiting room for Hannah's doctor to come out.

Maggie was also checked for injuries, but other than being malnourished, she was fine. The nurses cleaned her up and put her in the intensive care unit for overnight observation. Everyone at the hospital seemed happy to have found Maggie and Dean told some officers where to find the other missing children's bodies and their killer.

After a while, Sam walked through the hospital doors carried Amanda in his arms. Dean and Bobby were happy to see that she was breathing. Sam made up a story about her almost choking on an extension cord and a doctor saw to her injuries. After a thorough check, Amanda's doctor thought it was okay for her to leave.

After her release, Amanda wanted to see her daughter, but the woman behind the desk in the intensive care unit wouldn't let her in.

"Miss., I'm sorry, but only family members are allowed in here." The woman said stubbornly.

"I'm her mother." Amanda said getting a little irritated.

"Mrs. Preston died in the fire." The woman said, "You must be mistaken."

"Don't tell me I'm mistaken. The Preston's adopted Maggie from me." Amanda said, "I'm her biological mother."

"I'll have to look into that." The woman said, "If you wouldn't mind giving me a blood sample, I'll gladly do a DNA test."

"Fine." Amanda said flatly.

Another doctor came and took a small blood sample from her. He told her it would take a few hours for the test to come back and that she'd have to wait. So, Amanda went back to the E.R and sat with the men who were still waiting for Hannah's doctor to come and tell them of her condition.

"I really don't like how long this is taking." Dean said tapping his foot.

"I'm sure everything is just fine." Sam said even though he wasn't too hopeful. "Did you see Maggie?" He asked Amanda.

"Some bitch behind the counter was giving me a hard time. So she insisted that I take a DNA test to prove I'm Maggie's mother." Amanda explained shaking her head.

"Well, we all know how that test will come out." Sam said trying to make Amanda feel better.

Before anyone could saw anything else, Hannah's doctor finally came out with blood all over his white robe. Dean immediately stood and felt tears welling in his eyes again as he saw the amount of blood which he knew was Hannah's.

"How is she?" Dean asked blinking back the tears.

The doctor was frowning, "Well, the crash broke a few of her ribs and one of them punctured one of her lungs. She's having a hard time breathing, but there's not much we can do about that. We gave her a breathing tube to make it easier for her."

"Okay." Dean said with a nod. He hoped that was all that was wrong and Hannah would heal in time.

"But," The doctor continued, "the bleeding in her chest was so massive. And she lost so much on her way over here that… it caused her to slip into a coma."

Dean felt his heart sink and the tears spilled out.

"And we're not sure if she will come out." The doctor finished, "I'm very sorry. Being her husband, it's your choice to take her off of the breathing tube or not."

Dean closed his eyes and turned away from the doctor. Amanda put her arms around him and he buried his face in her shoulder. He sobbed into her shirt and she tried to comfort him as much as possible. Dean heard the doctor continue his apologies to them before departing. Amanda led Dean to a chair and they sat down. He wouldn't lift his face, but he felt Sam put a hand on his back as well as Bobby. He tried as best as he could to stop crying and only after he was calm did he pick his head up to look around.

"I have no idea what to do." Dean said to his family around him.

"It's okay Dean." Sam said soothingly.

"I want to see her." Dean said and Sam got permission from a doctor to let Dean into her room.

Dean saw Hannah lying in her bed with the breathing tube down her throat. It reminded Dean of the time when he had his out-of-body experience and saw himself in her state. Seeing her like that made the tears come back. Dean pulled a chair close to her bed and sat down. He grabbed one of her hands and lay his head down on the sheets next to her. Dean moved his hand to her abdomen where his baby was probably dead inside of her. The thought made him even more hysterical. He pulled himself together again and looked at Hannah's face.

"I'm hoping you can hear me." Dean said to her still body, "I'm so sorry that this had to happen. You should've listened to me and gone with Bobby. Why did you come to the cabin? I would've rather died than to see you like this." Dean paused to hold back his tears, "This can't be happening. Not this; not to us. We're supposed to be having a baby, but now… am I really gonna lose both of you? The doctor said he wasn't sure if you would wake up or not. Does that mean there might be a little hope? If there wasn't a chance, he would've said so. Right?" Dean paused again for a second. "I can't pull the plug on you just yet. If Amanda can come back from the dead, maybe you can wake up from this. Just stay strong and I'll figure out a way to get you back."

**Two hours later**

Dean had been in with Hannah for hours and everyone else waited. They didn't know what they were waiting for because they knew Dean wouldn't be coming out for some time. They wanted to know what he had planned; if he was gonna let Hannah go or not.

After too long of a time in the waiting room, Amanda went back over to the intensive care unit to check if her DNA test had come in. Sam decided to come with her. The same woman was behind the desk when they walked up. She smiled and told Amanda that the test proved that she was the mother. This didn't surprise either one of the Winchesters.

Amanda entered Maggie's room and found her sitting up in bed watching the television. "Hey Maggie, do you remember me?"

"Yes." Maggie nodded with a smile on her face.

Amanda smiled back, "My name's Amanda. How are you feeling?"

"Better." Maggie said turning off the television to talk to Amanda, "Are my parents coming?"

Amanda frowned as she took a seat by Maggie's bed, "No one told you yet?"

Maggie shook her head.

"I'm sorry; your parents didn't make it out of the fire." Amanda said not wanting to tell her the truth.

Maggie's eyes immediately filled with tears and Amanda reached out to hug her daughter.

"I really am sorry Maggie." Amanda said rubbing her daughter's back. "I wanted to ask you something, but I don't know if I should."

Maggie removed herself from Amanda's grip and wiped her eyes.

"Did your parents ever tell you that you were adopted?" Amanda asked slowly.

"Yes." Maggie said, "When I was seven. They told me my real parents didn't want me."

Amanda frowned, "That wasn't necessarily true. They did want you, but they couldn't take care of you at the time. They put you up for adoption so you could have a chance at a healthy life. They wanted to keep you safe."

Maggie sighed, "Doesn't seem like they wanted me. They never stopped by to even check up on me."

"Oh, they did." Amanda nodded her head and remembered all of the times she took her trips back to Pennington to see her daughter.

Maggie cocked her head, "Amanda, how do you know so much about my parents?"

Amanda sighed, but didn't answer.

Maggie moved a little closer to Amanda, "Are you my mom?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Yes Maggie, I'm your mom." Amanda answered her daughter with a bright smile.

Maggie paused for a second before throwing her arms around her mother with a smile on her face. Amanda embraced her daughter for the first time since she was born; it felt very good having Maggie in her arms. They sat with their arms around each other for a few minutes before Amanda spoke.

"I have wanted you since I found out you were growing inside of me." Amanda said rocking her daughter.

"Then why did you give me away?" Maggie asked slightly teary-eyed.

"I couldn't take care of you when you were born." Amanda said, "Your father and I have a really dangerous job and I wanted you to be taken care of."

Maggie pulled away from Amanda slightly, "Are you and my dad still together?"

Amanda smiled, "We are."

"Is he here?" Maggie asked eagerly.

"I'm right here sweetie." Sam said from the doorway.

Maggie looked at her dad for the first time ever. She hesitated for a few seconds before getting up from the bed and running to Sam with her arms open. Sam automatically reached for his daughter and picked her up. He held her tightly and kissed her dark brown hair.

"I love you baby girl." Sam whispered to Maggie.

"We both do." Amanda added standing up and going to put her arms around Maggie and Sam.

Sam kissed Amanda and then she kissed Maggie's cheek. There family was finally back together, but both Amanda and Sam knew that it would never be complete. They finally got their daughter back, but the price was Hannah's life.

"That's it." Sam said to Amanda. "I'm done with the job."

"Me too." Amanda agreed stroking the back of Sam's neck.

"We're going to do whatever we have to do to make Maggie our legal daughter again. Then, we're going to go someplace, buy a house, and live a normal life."

"You know I'll follow you anywhere." Amanda said with a tender smile.

For the next few hours, Sam went to the police station to find out how to get Maggie back into his and Amanda's custody. Amanda stayed with Maggie in her hospital room, but told Sam to call her if the police needed information from her.

Dean stayed with Hannah even though she was still unconscious. He didn't sleep and he didn't want to talk to anyone. All he did was think; Dean knew that it was a very slim chance that Hannah would wake up from the coma. At first, all he could think about was losing the woman he loved. He gave no thought to the baby that was now dead; it wouldn't have bothered him if Hannah lost the baby, they would've just tried again for another one. Now he was going to lose Hannah and that meant there was no hope for another child.

Then something came to Dean's mind that he wasn't expecting. He remembered when they saved Amanda from the Leithifold. While she was in her alternate universe, Amanda had ordered Sam to kill her if she was stuck forever. Dean wondered if Hannah would order him to do the same thing if she could speak to him. Then… Dean got an idea. A way for him to be able to talk to Hannah and be able to hear her answer him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean had no idea that there was activity going on at the cabin. The police hadn't been able to find the cabin, so the body of the man Vasilii was possessing was still lying on the floor where he'd been shot. Suddenly, a man opened the front door and stepped inside the cabin. He was tall, had dark brown hair and green eyes. He smiled when he saw the man lying dead; almost as if he was expecting to see him there. He walked over to the body and rolled it onto his back. He looked into the man's face for a second still smiling.

"I told you it would work my friend." The brown-haired man said to the dead man. "I knew they would fall for it. Now they think I'm gone. They have no idea." He paused for a few moments to silently laugh with joy. "I am truly sorry my friend." Vasilii apologized, but still wore his smile. "I still have to take care of the Winchesters since you weren't able to kill them. We made a great team, though. We drove Amanda crazy and now she's not expecting me to attack again. Hannah most likely is already dead which means Dean is devastated. He won't see me coming. All I have to do is take Amanda out of the equation. Once the brothers realize what I've done, they hunt me down to kill me. When they find me, they'll be too emotionally detached to fight me. They'll come and they'll fall. They won't be able to kill me."

Vasilii smiled at the thought of his brilliant plan. Without another word, he rose to his feet and walked out of the cabin closing the door behind him.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dean finally came out of Hannah's room and made his way to the ICU. He found Maggie's room; Amanda was still there with Maggie. Amanda was in the recliner with Maggie on her lap; they both were watching the television. Dean knocked on the door and Amanda turned to look at him.

"Dean." Amanda said with a frown.

"Where's Sam?" Dean asked obviously determined about something.

"He's at the police station." Amanda said, "He's finding out what we have to do to get Maggie back."

Dean smiled at the little girl in Amanda's lap. "Hi Maggie."

Maggie looked over at Dean and Amanda whispered in her ear, "That's your uncle Dean."

Maggie smiled and Dean came to hug her.

"Last time I saw you, you were wearing diapers. You've grown up so much." Dean said to Maggie.

"Dean, how's Hannah?" Amanda asked very worried.

Dean's smile turned to a frown. "She's not dead if that's what you're asking."

Amanda nodded her head. "Sam should be back soon. What do you need?"

Dean sighed, "To talk to Hannah."

Amanda nodded again, "Oh. Well, you know where to find me. Let me know when Sam's back."

"You'll probably know before me." Dean said, "Tell him I need him when he gets here. I'll be with Hannah."

Dean turned to leave and found a police officer standing in the doorway.

"Hi, my name is officer Tomlinson. I'm here to speak with a Mrs. Winchester about a Maggie Preston." The brown-haired man said with a smile.

"Oh, did my husband send you over?" Amanda asked sliding out from under Maggie and standing up.

"Yes, he's finishing up with some paperwork and I wanted to confirm some information with you." The officer said with a smile, "Would you mind talking to me out in the hallway?"

"Sure." Amanda said passing Dean to leave the room. She put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "Everything will be okay."

Dean nodded his head not in agreement, but just to appease Amanda. She followed the officer out the door and Dean headed back to Hannah's hospital room. He passed by the waiting room just as Sam walked through the front doors.

"Dude I need your help." Dean said quickly when he saw his brother.

"What's up Dean?" Sam asked concerned.

"Wait a minute, did you just come from the police station?" Dean asked suddenly getting a bad feeling.

"Yeah, I just got custody of Maggie for me and Amanda." Sam said, "Is something wrong Dean?"

Dean thought for a minute. "Did a cop tell you he was coming here to talk to Amanda?"

Sam frowned, "No, I was able to give them all of the information they needed."

Dean's eyes widened in horror, "A cop just came to Maggie's room to talk to Amanda."

Sam understood what Dean was thinking. Both of the brothers hastily went to Maggie's room. She was asleep now and Amanda wasn't in the room. Dean walked down the hall, but still couldn't find Amanda or the officer who left with her.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amanda was still following the officer. He was leading her outside.

"You know, just down the hall was fine. I really need to stay by my daughter." Amanda said politely, but a little worried.

"I'd rather speak to you where no one else is." The officer answered with a slight smile on his face.

"Why?" Amanda asked stopping once they were outside.

The man turned to face her. "To make this more easy for me." He blinked and his eyes turned yellow.

Amanda staggered backwards, but fell over a fallen branch. The man stood over her, "Vasilii. No, you're dead."

Vasilii laughed, "You humans are so easy to deceive. You killed a demon, yes, but before that demon brought you to the cabin, we switched bodies so that I could watch."

"I thought you wanted to be the one doing the killing." Amanda said confused and scared.

"I knew you would bring a weapon. I saw you stash the knife in you jeans while you were luring Sam and Dean out of the motel." Vasilii said with a sneer. "I needed to protect myself so I could finish you off myself."

Amanda tried getting up to run, but Vasilii grabbed her around the throat cutting off her airway so she couldn't scream. She tried to struggle, but he was still too strong for her.

"So, what'd you say we go have some fun?" Vasilii said with a wide grin on his face.

Then he lifted Amanda into his arms and ran away from the hospital. He didn't stop running until he made it safely to the trees and they disappeared into the darkness.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry it took so long magictrick!

**Chapter Eleven**

By the time Sam and Dean got outside, Amanda and Vasilii were gone.

"Where the hell did she go?" Dean asked, but Sam didn't respond. He was looking at the ground. "Anything?"

"I see her footprints." Sam said, "And whoever the officer was. But it looks like the officer was the only one who left. Her footprints just disappear."

"The 'officer' must've carried her away." Dean said emphasizing the sarcasm in the word officer.

"You think it was a demon." Sam stated picking up the tone of his brother's voice.

"I think it was the same demon we've been hunting." Dean said reaching down at a yellow substance on the dirt ground. "But it was definitely a demon."

"We killed Vasilii." Sam said confused.

"Regardless, we've gotta find her." Dean said, "We can't let whatever this is kill her too."

"Dean…" Sam started, but didn't know what the right words were.

Dean was pacing now trying to think. "We have no idea where she is. There's no trail."

"We'll find something." Sam said, "If it's Vasilii, maybe we should go back to the cabin where we left his body."

"That would be a good place to start." Dean agreed. "Let's get going."

"What about Hannah?" Sam asked quietly.

Dean sighed and looked down. "They need my okay to pull the plug. She'll be fine while we're gone."

Sam was immediately sorry he brought up Dean's dying wife. "Okay, let's get going."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Amanda went unconscious because of the attack and Vasilii carried her through the forest until he knew he was far enough away from the hospital. He lay Amanda down on the forest floor and tied her arms behind her back.

"Okay Sleeping Beauty, time to wake up." Vasilii sneered putting his hand over Amanda's face.

Amanda gasped and then opened her eyes. When she saw Vasilii over her, she tried to get up, but the demon held her to the ground. "Let me up."

"No, you're staying here." Vasilii said, "At least, until your husband comes to find you."

"He's not stupid." Amanda said, "You didn't leave a trail. He won't know where to look and won't wander around looking for me."

"He loves you Amanda." Vasilii smirked. "He'll come looking for you."

"And then you'll kill him." Amanda predicted his obvious plan.

"You're quick." Vasilii chuckled. There was a moment of silence.

Vasilii still had his hands around Amanda's arms to keep her pinned and it made her uncomfortable. "Can you at least get your hands off of me?"

Vasilii laughed again. "I can't give you your chance to get away. And I'm all-too-comfortable right where I am."

Amanda groaned and struggled against the demon. It was a useless attempt, Vasilii was way too strong for Amanda and she had to give in. "Sam won't come."

"Oh, he will." Vasilii assured her. "I know a way to get him here."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dean drove the Impala silently to the edge of the forest. The two brothers got out and walked the rest of the way to the cabin. They slowly and quietly made their way to the cabin with guns raised. They weren't sure what would be in the cabin, but were prepared for anything. There cautiousness wasn't needed, because they soon found that Vasilii and Amanda were nowhere to be seen.

"Well, it was just a hunch." Dean said lowering his gun.

"Where do we look now?" Sam asked upset that they now didn't know where to look for Amanda. He wanted her to be back in his arms.

"I'm not sure Sammy, but don't worry, we'll figure something out." Dean comforted his brother.

Sam couldn't hear him though, he suddenly got a huge headache and he blacked-out. A second later, he could see again, but he wasn't in the cabin. He was having a vision… about Amanda. He could see her on the ground screaming while Vasilii ripped through her flesh. He watched in horror until her cries stopped and Vasilii stood up.

He seemed to be speaking to himself, "If you don't want this to happen to her, come into the forest behind the church in town. Bring Dean with you. She goes free and the two of you stay with me. You have until midnight."

That was all Sam saw before returning to the cabin. He had fallen to the floor and Dean was standing over him. He took deep breaths and slowly sat up.

"I saw her." Sam said to Dean. "Vasilii wanted me to see what I saw." Sam said, "He was killing her and he's still playing his games to kill us. If we go to save her, we have to stay with him. If we don't get to them by midnight, he'll kill her."

"He'll probably kill her either way." Dean said. "Where are they?"

"In the forest behind the church." Sam answered immediately. "Dean, what should we do?"

"We're going to get her." Dean said, "We can still kill Vasilii. We killed his demon friend."

"What if he does kill her either way?" Sam asked, "What about Hannah?"

Dean sighed and took out his phone. He dialed and then put it to his ear. "Hello, this is Dean Winchester, my I please speak to the doctor taking care of my wife Hannah." There was silence for a second and Dean spoke again. "Hi Doc, listen I have a request. I know the decision to pull the plug is mine, but I'm going somewhere and I might not be back in a while. I'm giving my permission that Hannah's sister can make the choice. And if she isn't back tomorrow morning… you can… let Hannah go." There was more silence. "Thank you." Then he hung up the phone and let a tear fall.

"Dean…" Sam started.

"Sam, let's just go. We only have two hours." Dean interrupted his brother.

"Why'd you do that?" Sam asked standing up with Dean.

"If we go down, we're going down together. All four of us." Dean said, "And if Vasilii lets Amanda go… then she can do what she wants."

Sam sighed, "All right, let's go get her."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………....

"He'll never fall for that." Amanda said after Vasilii sent his message to Sam. "He knows you'll just kill me either way."

Vasilii laughed, "You see, that's the thing about you Winchesters. You're so ruled by your emotions that you'll do anything for each other."

"It's called 'love'." Amanda said flatly.

"Love… it makes you so selfless. I knew you would come for your daughter because you'd never want anything bad to happen to her. I knew Sam would come to me when he found out you were in pain because he can't stand it when you're hurt. Dean is the same way with Hannah." While he talked, Vasilii tied Amanda to a tree. "I bet he's crushed now that she's going to die."

"They both are stronger men than you think they are." Amanda said defending her family.

"I bet." Vasilii sneered.

"He won't come." Amanda said again.

"Shut up. Just give it up. They're on their way." Vasilii said irritably.

So she did. Amanda leaned her head back against the tree behind her and shut her eyes. One she was completely concentrated and her mind was open, Amanda thought one thing to herself… and too Sam. _Don't come for me. Go back to Maggie, she needs at least one of her parents._ She knew he would hear it; she just hoped he would listen.


End file.
